


Это не болезнь

by madnessfk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: это моё уютненькое хэдканонное АУ, в котором Пегг!Доктор — некая регенерация после Одиннадцатого, говорящая с шотландским акцентом и считающая килты чертовски стильными, а Моран!Мастер устал от всего этого дерьма с захватом Вселенной и прячется на Земле от жаждущих справедливости таймлордов в книжном магазине (см. Бернард Блэк).
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 1





	Это не болезнь

**Author's Note:**

> сиквел к "Вещи, которые сегодня пошли не так" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089331

— С Вас семь фунтов, сэр, — вежливо сказала молоденькая девушка за прилавком. Мастер пробормотал что-то про охреневших людей и достал из кармана монеты, слегка потерявшие в цвете и покрытые мелкими царапинками. Семь фунтов за пачку сигарет! И это его называют тираном!

Расплатившись, Мастер взял из рук девушки пачку и поспешил выйти на улицу. Там было мерзко. Рождественские холода давно отступили, и теперь вместо заснеженных улиц и отрезвляюще морозного воздуха была только весенняя грязь, ветер и мелкий дождь. Казалось, стоило только владельцам магазинов и пабов убрать с витрин украшения и гирлянды, как всё вокруг мгновенно утонуло в до тошноты приевшейся лондонской серости. Мастер даже не был уверен, что бесило его больше: радостные лица или унылые лица. Он размышлял об этом по пути обратно в магазин, и в итоге пришёл к выводу, что оба лица бесят его одинаково сильно. Мастер так увлёкся этими мыслями, что едва не пропустил одну чертовски важную деталь: из магазина выходили люди с книгами в руках.

Это было невозможно, потому что Мастер закрыл дверь. Он может и не был образцом здравомыслия, но с памятью у него никогда проблем не было. Что-то тут не так.

Мастер ворвался в магазин, раздвинул группку столпившихся у входа старушек, выбирающих себе книги о вязании, прорвался сквозь кучку студентов, оккупировавших шкаф с учебниками по физике, кое-как обогнул компанию из трёх молодых мам, выбирающих сборники сказок для своих детей (которые играли в салочки где-то между разделами «История» и «Художественная литература»), и, наконец, добрался до кассы.

— Ты, — мрачно констатировал он. Конечно. Кто же ещё из миллиардов существ во Вселенной мог оказаться в его магазине?

— О, привет, — радостно отозвался Доктор, выписывающих чек какой-то хихикающей барышне, которая пыталась строить ему глазки. — Я зашёл в гости, увидел, что тебя нет, и…

— Решил вломиться в мой магазин, — закончил за него Мастер.

— Именно. Не благодари. 

Мастер наигранно улыбнулся, обошёл хихикающую барышню и громко крикнул:

— Так, бездельники, у нас обеденный перерыв, все расходимся!

— Но сейчас пять вечера, — возмутился один из студентов.

— Только я могу решать, как течёт время в моём магазине. И я решил, что сейчас обеденный перерыв, — мрачно сказал ему Мастер. Кое-как, при помощи швабры и вербальных угроз, ему удалось выгнать на улицу все неугодные элементы всего за три минуты. Это бы потянуло на новый рекорд, если бы не одно но: все неугодные элементы кроме одного самого неугодного. Доктор всё ещё сидел за его столом и радостно улыбался. Мастер повертел в руках швабру и прикинул, не самое ли время перейти от вербальных угроз к физическим расправам.

— Эй, не будь таким унылым, — сказал Доктор прежде, чем Мастер успел найти применение швабре. — Я же помочь хотел.

Доктор встал из-за стола, и весь всё то, что Мастер планировал ему высказать, застряло у него в горле, сменившись одним простым вопросом: что это за херня?

— Это не херня, это килт, — обиделся Доктор. 

— Нет. Просто нет. Если хочешь здесь находиться, иди надень штаны.

— Но…

— Штаны, — строго повторил Мастер. Доктор поник, но, поколебавшись с несколько мгновений, направился в сторону двери. Когда та закрылась за его спиной, Мастер тяжело вздохнул и устало провёл ладонью по лицу.

Доктор, как всегда, в своём репертуаре. Последняя их встреча закончилась тем, что на следующее утро после того как Мастер героически не задушил Доктора во сне, тот просто исчез вместе с Тардис и своим глупом пальто. Если бы не оставшаяся характерная разруха, Мастер бы решил, что у него начались галлюцинации. А потом были почти два месяца тишины, за которые от Доктора не было ни слуху, ни духу, как будто он просто растворился в небытие, но стоило только Мастеру решить, что всё, опасность миновала, как вот он, явился, засранец белобрысый. 

И юбка у него дурацкая. 

Ещё раз вздохнув, Мастер пошёл на кухню за кофе. Ему было не очень приятно это признавать, но он давно не был ребёнком, чтобы убегать от правды, которая заключалась в том, что он злился на Доктора. Не настолько сильно, как раньше, хотя бы потому что прекрасно знал, что ожидать чего-то другого было как минимум глупо. И даже не настолько сильно, чтобы выплеснуть горячий кофе ему в лицо, но достаточно, чтобы не хотеть видеть ещё ближайшие лет пятнадцать. А ещё лучше не видеть вообще. Но разве Мастера когда-нибудь кто-нибудь спрашивал?

К тому времени, как Доктор вернулся, Мастер уже сварил себе кофе и теперь сидел за кассой, закинув ноги на стол и потягивая сигарету за семь фунтов. 

— Я переоделся, — объявил Доктор, как будто без его слов это было недостаточно очевидно.

— Правда? — наиграно удивился Мастер. — Хорошо. Теперь вали.

— Но ты сказал, я могу остаться, если переоденусь.

— Неправда. Я сказал, что ты должен переодеться, _если хочешь_ остаться, — заметил Мастер, выдыхая сигаретный дым, — я никогда не говорил, что ты _можешь_ остаться. 

Доктор хотел было возмутиться, но на полпути понял, что Мастер действительно не говорил ничего такого. Что, тем не менее, не заставило его уйти. Если честно, Мастер не был уверен, что его могло заставить уйти вообще что-либо.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Доктор, вдруг становясь каким-то неожиданно серьёзным, — это важно. Галлифрей тебя ищет.

— Спасибо, я в курсе, — ответил Мастер, не слишком впечатлённый этой новостью. Серьёзно, Доктор явно слишком много пропустил, пока плавал в водах Антарктиды. Как будто не было очевидно, что Мастер здесь торчал только потому что… оу. 

— Это они тебя послали? — проницательно спросил Мастер, хотя, конечно, он уже знал ответ. Его рука по инерции потянулась к верхнему ящику стола, где, вместе с забытыми бумагами и просроченными платёжками, лежала лазерная отвёртка. Мастер давно ею не пользовался, но ему было спокойнее, когда отвёртка была под рукой. 

Но это движение не утаилось от Доктора.

— Послушай, — вздохнул тот, — я просто хотел сказать, что не буду выдавать тебя. 

Пальцы Мастера замерли в воздухе, скорее от удивления, чем о того, что он действительно вот так сразу поверил. Это был бы не первый раз, когда Доктор ему солгал.

— Я присматривал за тобой эти два месяца, — продолжил Доктор. Мастер закатил глаза: ну отлично, этот засранец за ним следил. — Мне кажется… ты изменился.

Мастер усмехнулся.

— Я не изменился, — сказал он холодно. Одна мысль об этом заставляла всё внутри неприятно сжиматься, оставляя за собой мерзкое ощущение, что в само его существо кто-то залез, выпотрошил и оставил незашитую рану. — Это просто неудачная регенерация. Это пройдёт.

— Это не болезнь, — сказал Доктор тихо. — Быть лучше — это не болезнь. 

Мастер вдруг испытал очень стойкое желание ударить Доктора по лицу, и он правда не уверен, почему этого не сделал. Он чувствовал себя как будто под микроскопом. Это было неприятно и ужасно раздражало. Особенно потому что Доктор был неправ. Это было болезнью. Это было инфекцией, заражением, трещиной в черепе, заразой, которая проникла в его мозг и что-то там переключила, какой-то невидимый рубильник, и теперь Мастер понятия не имел, как переключить его обратно.

— Для меня — да, — прошептал Мастер. Он не надеялся, что смог заставить голос не дрогнуть, потому что знал наверняка, что это не так. Доктор улыбнулся печальной улыбкой, той самой, которая никогда не выводилась с его лица, сколько бы раз он их не менял.

— Может, тебе нужен доктор? — спросил он вдруг. Мастер растеряно моргнул. Он не успел ответить, потому что Доктор поднялся с места и молча вышел из магазина. Где-то совсем рядом раздался постепенно отдаляющийся звук сирены, а потом всё снова погрузилось в привычную тишину, нарушаемую разве что редким шуршанием колёс машин за окном.

Мастер ещё какое-то время сидел без движения, глядя на дверь, будто ждал, что она снова распахнётся, звякнув колокольчиком. Сигарета медленно осыпалась на стол столбиком пепла. Мастер понял, что сегодня ему понадобится что-нибудь покрепче кофе, и, затушив окурок прямо о деревянную поверхность, пошёл на кухню. Он не ожидал найти там бутылку вина, которой там просто не могло было быть. «С Рождеством» было написано на прикреплённой к бутылке записке.

— Рождество давно прошло, кретин, — пробормотал Мастер, не уверенный, почему вдруг чувствует себя настолько растеряно. Но это ему тоже не очень нравилось.


End file.
